


The Flower in Their Eyes

by Heblasoti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heblasoti/pseuds/Heblasoti
Summary: A tale of unlikely friendships and love





	The Flower in Their Eyes

**The Flower in Their Eyes**

 

 

**1\. Prologue**

 

 The battle was no longer on Narcissa’s mind. The thunderous hooves of the running Centaurs, terrible battle-cries of the giants, and even the screams of people throwing curses failed to grab her attention. There were many in the battlefield who had nothing more to lose. It had come down to life or death, all or nothing, be all and end all for everyone. Even the death eaters, who were usually in the habit of bringing death upon their victims, knew that their end might come should their Dark Lord is defeated again. Dozens of spells were shooting across the air, and Narcissa noted through her hazy vision that some were fatal. Yet, she felt no fear. There was only one thing she was looking for, while fighting the tears that continued to flow – Draco.

 Narcissa shouted Draco’s name, not caring about her voice cracking, as she made her way through what was left of the Great Hall. She also heard the voice of Lucius calling out their son’s name from afar. She joined her voice to his and kept searching. Amidst the pain and destruction that now lay in what was once a place of warmth and laughter, Narcissa finally found Draco standing frozen in a corner. Without thinking, she hugged Draco tightly. She could hear the Dark Lord crying out in rage but the thought of running to his aid did not cross her mind. The centre of her world was her son Draco, and Lucius’ arms that soon encircled both of them were the pillars that supported her universe. She did not need anything more.

 Soon, a terrible cry swept across the whole castle. And soon, surge of joy flowed in to fill the void left by that terrible cry. The boy has survived again. The boy who lived lives again. The boy’s name echoed all over the castle of Hogwarts. Notwithstanding the clamour of joy that quickly rose from her enemies, Narcissa focused solely on the two Malfoy men. She noticed how Lucius’ hand was trembling on her shoulder, and how Draco was holding her tightly. She wept and smiled at the same time, realising that she had succeeded in protecting her precious ones this time, including the beloved of her precious someone whom she had failed to protect many years ago. But perhaps, things could have been different. _You_ might have still been alive had I been more brave, thought Narcissa to herself. Perhaps, they could have sat down together over a cup of tea watching their sons play together. Maybe they could have spent those ordinary, those loveliest time together. The joy and sorrow rained down on Narcissa like a waterfall. She had saved her dearest. She had also lost her dearest. She stood trembling, swept away by the contradictory emotions that broke down on her, realising that this was the first time she really cried since the day she lost her dearest. As she wept, she recalled the name which she had buried deep in her chest so many years ago. The name came to her with the memory of her smile. She was warm like Spring, shining brightly like the sun itself, sweet like the perfume of the flower that bore her name – Lily.


End file.
